


Scream for Me

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, But it was planned, HELL HERE I COME, Incest, Jealous Hannibal Lecter, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Parent/Child Incest, Purposeful incitement of jealousy, Will is 19, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Original Male Character(s), briefly - Relationship
Kudos: 115





	Scream for Me

Will was a horrible person, or so the sane parts of his brain kept reminding him. He knew who he was antagonizing with his antics, but he couldn't stop. Not really. Not until he had want he wanted. And what he wanted is something no sane person should want. Will frequently questioned his sanity. But he couldn't help but think that if this was the reason he lost sanity, he was more than willing to let it be gone. He should be losing himself to something right now, but he wasn't. 

Will Graham was much like his father in that he never lost control. He was always level headed and every situation was his to command. As was this one. He should be lost to the throes of passion with another student from his university. They shared a few classes during his freshman year and they just so happened to live near each other. Will was home for summer break and had invited the other over as a friend. Will knew the other had flirted with him, he wasn't oblivious. But he wasn't the one Will wanted. Either way, they found their way to Will's room. His father had been out for the day, likely doing something that would find its way into _Tattlecrime_. But he wouldn't stay out. He would come back sometime. And Will had planned it that way. 

The other under him was oblivious to his plotting, his scheming. Will should feel bad for using him, but he didn't. There was no agreement between the two of them, the other thought this was spontaneous. But it wasn't. Will pushed and prodded him just so, batting his eyelashes and flicking his tongue over his lips. People weren't immune to flattery when they wanted something similar. The other was a mess of whimpering and panting by the time Will saw a shadow cross his door. He was always acutely aware of his father, especially when they were in the same house. Hannibal Lecter was a possessive person. Possessive and cunning. And the months they had been apart had done nothing to dull that gleam in his eyes. He and Will shared a wall and had since Will was a child. But he wasn't a child anymore. 

The shadow hovered outside his door for a moment longer before he watched the light shift in the hall. Hannibal opened his door and entered his bedroom. Then the light changed again and Will knew the door was shut once more. 

He leaned over the other under him, pressing his chest into his back and hooking his hand around the other's throat, pulling his chin upward.

"Louder darling," He purred in the other's ear. "Let me hear you scream."

And he did.

Will hid his wicked grin in the hair of the other. 

By the time the other left, Will's room reeked of sex along with Will himself. He didn't bother to shower, he didn't bother changing his sheets. He let the smell permeate, knowing his father and his incredible sense.

Will woke in the morning to the smell of breakfast radiating from the kitchen. He turned and groaned into his pillow. For a year, he had been trying. For a year, he had been tempting him when he had the chance. Hell, he even tried staying away. And nothing. His father's resolve was ironclad. But so was Will's.

He was 16 when he started having dreams about his father. And not the nice kind. They were dirty and erotic and Will wanted it terribly. He would wake up incredibly aroused and with nothing to do about his. His father knew he had no doubt. But it was never addressed between them. Not even when Will glimpsed him coming home, blood on his hands and the plastic covering he wore over his suit. He knew his father was the Ripper. He had suspected for years. But seeing it had only encouraged Will further. He grew bolder and bolder but still, there was nothing. And then he left for university, hoping the distance would break his resolve. And still nothing. He had upped the ante last night, but it appeared his father was carrying on as normal.

He trotted down the stairs, his hair a mess from sleep and his body likely still vaguely smelling of sex. 

"I do hope you didn't feel the need to sneak your friend out on my account," Hannibal quipped as he sat at the table. He was dressed in nothing more than a t-shirt and briefs but Hannibal only gave him a cursory once over.

"Not a friend." Was Will's only answer before he dug into his breakfast. 

Hannibal's amber eyes watching him, his gaze heavy with something Will hoped he was interpreting correctly. 

"I hope we weren't too loud," Will said between bites. "I wasn't expecting you home that early." He kept eye contact with his father as he ate his next bite.

"Your friend was loud." There was a gleam in his father's eyes. "You weren't."

Will hummed. 

"Perhaps you need better friends."

Will smirked then. "Perhaps it's not a friend I need." 

Hannibal's smirk mirrored his. "Perhaps."

Will wasn't surprised when two days later, his friend was the Ripper's newest victim. The Ripper had taken a few organs, though he didn't think that two of them would be served in their upcoming meals. At least, Will didn't know any recipes for a penis and testis. But the heart. There were a few recipes for that. 

After their dinner that night, Will followed his father into his study. It was common that their evenings were spent together. Hannibal would draw or read and Will would find some way to entertain himself. He took it upon himself to pour Hannibal a glass of whiskey, their fingers brushing briefly as his father grasped the glass and Will released it.

"It's a shame about your friend." His father said quietly looking up at him.

"Yes." Will agreed. "And so soon after our shared night." He cocked his head, feeling a curl fall over his forehead. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that led to his death. That someone was staking a claim." 

"How interesting." 

He didn't bother moving away and his father downed the glass quickly. He stretched out his hand once more. "Another?" 

But rather than hand the glass back to him, his father set it down and grabbed his hand, pulling him rather harshly onto his lap. Will's heart pounded in his chest. 

"You are quite a tantalizing thing." Hannibal murmured. Will shifted his position, his knees falling on either side of his father's hips. "What's to be done about that?"

Will felt a sly smile come across his lips. _Finally._

"What do you want to do about that?"

He ground himself down slightly, feeling his already achingly hard erection grind against his father's. This was wrong. It should be wrong. But it felt so right. 

"You're mine, Will." His father's hands trailed down his back.

"Then take me."

His father wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, pulling his face down until their lips met. 

_Wrong._ Part of his brain said. _This wrong._

_But so right._

His father's hands explored, though he knew those hands already knew him. Knew every inch of him. He ground down more, aching for something no one else could give. Not that he hadn't tried. He had wanted others to take the place that so obviously belonged to his father. He wanted them to claim him as he desired to be claimed, to take him as he desired to be taken. But no one ever could. No one ever filled that strange void within him. The void that longed for his father in the worst ways possible. 

He moved away from the other just barely, beginning to pull off his thin clothes. 

"You could wait until the bedroom dearest." 

"No," He protested, letting his clothes fall to the floor. "Here. Now." He straddled his father once again, naked body pressing against a clothed one. "Don't make me wait anymore, _Ripper."_

His father snarled then picking him up and placing him on the leather cushions of the couch. He stripped himself quickly before pressing his body against Will once more. Skin contacted skin and Will was a live wire. Their lips met again, groins grinding together. Hannibal's lips came down on his once more, crushing and demanding. And he wanted it. He wanted it all. Will took back control between them, though it was never something his father truly surrendered, pushing them back up into a sitting position and Will back into his lap. He trailed harsh, biting kisses down his father's shoulders and chest and abdomen before taking his father in his mouth. 

Hannibal groaned, pressing a hand against the back of his head and holding him in place. Will hallowed his cheeks and bobbed his head, swallowing Hannibal to the root before moving back up. His father's moans just enticed him more, and his movements because quicker. Saliva pooled in his mouth and his eyes watered when his nose pressed against the hair at the base of Hannibal's cock. But he didn't stop. He didn't want to stop. 

But Hannibal wasn't content to let Will do as he pleased. A hand around his throat guided his mouth off his cock before turning him easily, pressing his face against the couch and his ass in the air. 

Hannibal wasted no time. His hands pressed against Will's cheeks, spreading them and exposing him to the cool evening air. He had never let anyone in him, he was always the one on top. But he would make an exception for his father. And only for him. Hannibal's tongue teased him, circling his rim before he was spread even more. Hannibal feasted like a starving man, plunging his tongue inside Will. He whimpered against the cushions of the couch, unable to do much more. The sounds behind him were obscene, his father taking what he wanted. 

It was likely dangerous to have a cannibal with an oral fixation taking what he wanted, but Will knew somewhere in him that Hannibal would never kill him. Whatever momentarily pleasure he would gain would be eclipsed by the fact that they would never be together again. 

Hannibal pressed in and in and in with his tongue, reaching as far as he could. Will's body shuddered at the sudden intrusion but he couldn't stop the symphony of moans that escaped his lips. He could only imagine what he would sound like when he finally had everything he wanted. 

Hannibal added a finger with his tongue, pressing into him. He pushed back, fucking himself on Hannibal's finger and tongue. His father added another and then a third, pressing into him and stretching him. Will's legs were shaking and his body was coursing with pleasure. His father was relentless with his ministrations, his tongue continuing its assault along with his fingers. He crooked them just slightly, finding Will's prostate easily and he groaned into the couch. 

"Please." His father was always a stickler for manners. He would beg if he had to. "Please, daddy. Take me." 

His father pulled away from him before leaning over his body. His chest pressed against Will's back. He was a mess of heavy breaths, anticipation, and sweat. And he wanted more. He absolutely refused to walk away with anything less. 

"Sat it again," Hannibal whispered in his ear. 

He could feel his cock teasing his rim, ready to push into him. Hannibal's tongue ran over the shell of his ear. 

"Say what?" He managed. 

"You know what." 

Part of him wanted to delay, to make this last. But he knew his father as well as he knew himself. Hannibal would deny them both until he had what he wanted. He continued to tease him, reminding him insistently that he was there, that they both were craving satisfaction. Satisfaction that only they could give each other. 

"If I say it, there's something I need from you." 

"What do you need beloved?" Hannibal's teeth grazed his shoulder. 

"I need you to say something too." 

"What?"

Will turned his head slightly, their lips inches apart. "You know." His smile turned wicked. " _Daddy._ "

His father pushed into him slower than he would have liked, but eventually, he was buried within him. It was an intrusion greater than his fingers, and more tantalizing than his tongue. But it came with an odd sense of completion. This was where he belonged. This was where his father belonged. They belonged together. 

"You're mine," Hannibal growled in his ear. "And I'm yours." 

He let go then. He fell into his father's embrace, joined together and all too terribly close without being close enough. 

His father pulled him upward, hips thrusting up into Will. His back was against his father's chest. He was wrapped in his strong arms. And he was finally home. 

His father wasn't gentle with him, though he supposed it was out of pure need. Hannibal was always gentle with him, incredibly careful as though he thought Will might break. But he wasn't breakable, not that easily. And just as his composure was broken, so was his father's. He let one hand drop to his father's hip, shifting in time with his movements. He pressed back against him, their bodies slapping together with every thrust. 

"This is where you've always belonged, my beloved," Hannibal whispered in his ear. "To me. With me." 

"Daddy," Will moaned in response, pressing back against him to emphasize the word. "This is all I've wanted." 

"Then let me give it to you." 

He turned slightly, their lips meeting as Hannibal continued to thrust up into him. Over and over he found his prostate, claiming him and marking him with rough kisses. His father's hand moved lower, grasping his cock and jerking in time with his unforgiving thrusts. 

"Daddy," He panted into Hannibal's mouth, which only spurred him more. 

He bent Will at the waist, pressing his face against the arm of the couch and grasping his hips. His thrusts were relentless, pounding his prostate over and over. Will moaned louder and louder with each thrust. 

"That's it, my love." Hannibal purred somewhere behind him. "Scream for me."

And he did.


End file.
